


Security Blanket

by Nobleman



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobleman/pseuds/Nobleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кира слегка переутомилась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Security Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463516) by [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka). 



> Название я так и не перевела, поскольку подобного аналога в русском языке нет. Выражение "security blanket" может означать предмет из детства, служащий человеку утешением. Также это прямая отсылка к роли Одо в этом фике, так что игра слов получается забавная.
> 
> P.S. Серьезно. Это так мило. Так мило :3

Кира переминалась с ноги на ногу возле апартаментов посла Трой и горестно вздыхала. Если Одо и здесь нет, то она сдается и идет домой, с отчетом о безопасности стыковочного кольца или без. Одо не было ни в его комнате, ни в кабинете, он не отвечал на вызовы коммуникатора, однако заместитель дежурного, баджорец, сказал, что видел, как посол Трой увлекла его за собой меньше часа назад. Насупившись, Кира позвонила в дверь.

\- Войдите! - Луаксана лежала на диване свернувшись калачиком, когда вошла Кира, и выглядела намного веселее вчерашнего. О, хорошо. Кира была слишком измучена, чтобы составить хорошую компанию кому-то, кто только и говорил с отчаянием в голосе о планах мужа насчет ее ребенка. Кира хотела лишь найти Одо, поговорить с Одо и пойти домой спать.

\- Майор! Как замечательно, что вы пришли. Извините, что не встаю, - посол-бетазоид сдвинула ноги и похлопала по подушкам возле себя. Одетая в мягкий свободный халат, она уютно устроилась под узорчатым фиолетовым одеялом – беременная посол на памяти Киры никогда еще не была такой расслабленно-неформальной. Фиолетовое одеяло почти идеально подходило к ее замысловатой, шокирующе-яркой прическе. Да, Луаксана носила свои причудливые парики даже будучи в пижаме. Кира вежливо улыбнулась.

\- Простите за беспокойство, посол. Я просто искала констебля Одо. Дежурный Йендар сказал, что он может быть с вами.

\- Какой внимательный молодой человек, этот дежурный Йендар. Немного больше, чем это порой требуется от вашей баджорской милиции, - она окинула Киру значительным взглядом. Кира озадаченно моргнула.

\- О. Ладно, неважно. Видимо, Одо все же не здесь.

\- Ой, да ладно вам, майор, - Луаксана величественно взмахнула руками, словно отметая всех баджорских офицеров с их возможными видовыми недостатками. – Вы выглядите довольно усталой. Присаживайтесь. Налейте себе чаю. Я могла бы воспользоваться вашей компанией.

Внутренне морщась, Кира попятилась к двери. Было неплохо проводить время с кем-нибудь, кого она знает, вроде Дакс или Одо, кто никогда не ждал от нее светской болтовни, но развлекать дипломатов – в этом она всегда была просто _ужасна_. Будь у нее еще силы, в конце концов она бы просто на них накричала, но сегодня она так устала, что, наверно, уснет от скуки, чем явно обидит Луаксану.

\- Ох, посол, я не могу, - начала она, - Мне правда нужно… Она моргнула. Луаксана поглаживала фиолетовое одеяло, и оно… шевелилось? Кира вытаращила глаза. Ох.

Луаксана снова провела длинными пальцами по расплывчатому одеялу, и оно тут же изогнулось, обернувшись вокруг нее. Узоры на одеяле двигались и теряли резкость.

Кира шагнула вперед. Что за…

\- Шшш, - сказала Луаксана одеялу, которое уже соскальзывало с ее коленей на пол. – Все в порядке. Это же твоя майор Кира. Шшш, - одеяло замерло, мерцая, а затем просочилось обратно на диван.

\- _Одо_ был вашим _одеялом_?! - Присядьте, майор, - промурлыкала Луаксана.

На мгновение потеряв дар речи, Кира кивнула и осторожно присела на краешек дивана. Она даже не поняла, что повергло ее в шок больше: факт, что Одо стал для кого-то одеялом, или смутная ревность оттого, что из всех людей он… обнимается… с послом Трой. Общаясь с другими людьми, Одо всегда был гуманоидом, кроме случаев, когда нужно было превращаться по работе. Он всегда был так горд, никогда не терял достоинства. И если бы он добровольно решил стать таким вот мягким и домашним, разве не сделал бы он это для кого-то более близкого? Кого-то вроде нее?

\- И зовите меня Луаксана, - говорила посол, перетаскивая конец фиолетового одеяла – Одо! – Кире на колени. Та вздрогнула и уставилась вниз, на одеяло, которое уже оборачивалось вокруг ее бедер и наползало на руки, неловко схватившиеся за край дивана.

Одо-одеяло было невероятно мягким. Просто невозможно не потрогать. Она тихонько провела по нему рукой, и оно – он – покрылся в ответ мелкой рябью. Она погладила снова, и одеяльце прямо под ее ладонью поменяло цвет с ярко-фиолетового на глубокий, приятный синий. Против воли Кира улыбнулась. Уголок одеяла осторожно вился вверх по руке, останавливаясь, если она напрягалась. Она взглянула на одобрительно улыбающуюся Луаксану (которая сидела под своим концом одеяла, по-прежнему невероятно-фиолетовым).

\- Он не кусается, - сказала Луаксана, подгибая под себя ноги, - Расслабься.

Кира засмеялась.

\- Как-то раз я видела его в облике ящера. Тогда он точно мог укусить, если бы захотел.

Часть одеяла, шевелясь чуть быстрее, нацелилась проползти вверх по руке Киры. Скользнув по плечу, краешек остановился и уткнулся ей в щеку. Кира вздохнула и расслабилась чуть больше. Одо-одеяло что-то счастливо промурлыкал. Под головой очень вовремя появилась подушка, и Нерис почувствовала, как с нее стягивают сапоги.

Кира закрыла глаза. Это было здорово. Действительно здорово. _Мне пора идти_ , подумала она. _Только не усни на диване посла Бетазеда_. Она зевнула. _Правда. Еще минутка. И я встану. Там может быть чрезвычайная ситуация. В самом деле_.

Она еще глубже погрузилась в эту теплую мягкость. _Одо здесь_ , смутно подумалось ей, _уверена, он позаботится о любых авариях_.

\- Ну правда, Одо, - сквозь сон услышала она бормотание Луаксаны с ее конца одеяла, - Тебе _срочно_ нужно поговорить с женщиной…


End file.
